


my heart is his

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Songwriting, first year anniversary, mentions of Josh Diaz, slight angst because Corey’s parents were not the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Corey and Mason celebrate their first anniversary together and exchange gifts.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	my heart is his

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Four of Morey Appreciation Week, here is my take on musical endeavors!
> 
> As with all of these fics lately, this could have been a missing scene from canon. Hope you enjoy!

_ One year. _

It’s hard to believe they’ve been together for that long. Corey sometimes feels like it’s just yesterday when Mason smiled at him, warm and inviting. They’ve been together through some of the best and worst parts of Corey’s life - becoming a chimera, getting on the lacrosse team, summer school - and he wouldn’t trade a second of it. Every day together has been a bright spot in his otherwise dull existence. He has a family now, a group that he’s found despite everything life has thrown at him and he clings to tightly.

Mason is a beacon in his life. He’s a sign of everything good and a promise that there’s more to come. Which is exactly why he’s struggling to find a gift for him. Their anniversary is just a few weeks away and he knows Mason has something perfect picked for him. He always seems to know what to get. But what do you give to the boy who has given you a reason to live? Who has saved you from your darkest memories and kept you from drowning? Corey doesn’t think there’s anything he could give to Mason that would be worth half of those things.

Still, he doesn’t let his own fears keep him from walking around downtown to do some searching. The perfect gift has to exist  _ somewhere _ and he’s not going to find it by sitting at home. He briefly thinks that Josh would be able to help him and that sends a sliver of pain through him. He misses the older boy. He knew exactly what to say to make Corey feel better. They’d become fast friends after their transformation and subsequent resurrection. He’d been the one to convince Corey not to stay with Theo’s broken pack and find a place with Mason and the others. And now he was gone. Corey was due for another visit to the cemetery to place flowers on his grave - as well as Tracy’s. One of his first tasks after Theo had been put in the ground had been to alert the sheriff’s office so the bodies could be returned to their families. Now they rested among dozens of over teenagers who had been slain in this godforsaken town.

Shoving his hands deeper in his pockets, he ducks into the first open door he comes across. AC from an ancient looking fan greets him above the door and an elderly man greets him from behind the counter. Lifting a hand in a friendly wave, Corey smiles and casts a quick glance around the antique shop. He’s rarely visited these kinds of shops, never seeing the point. But Mason loves things like this. It’s where he’s found countless books on supernatural lore and questionable relics that are probably just for show.

There’s an assortment of odds and ends spread across every table, each surface more cluttered than the last. Price tags are tied to each item and he browses through them with care, trailing his fingers along each object in hopes that it will spark something. While nothing immediately stands out, he knows that it’s too early to give up. So he thumbs along the spines of books whose names have faded over time, slowly moving through the shop. 

He doesn’t spot it at first. It’s tucked between two bookshelves, a tattered strap hanging out to alert him to its presence. His eyes graze the books and knickknacks twice before he spots the black fabric, reaching for it without a second thought. Pulling free the instrument, he’s struck by its beauty and polished condition. Aside from a thin layer of dust, it seems to be in perfect shape. The strings are all intact, though he suspects it will need a new set depending on how long it’s been in this shop. But he knows at once he’s found it.

-

Corey’s palms are sweating as Mason rings his doorbell. It’s not the first time his boyfriend has visited his home, but they usually spend their time at Mason’s where there isn’t the looming presence of his parents. However, getting his gift to Mason’s would have been a challenge and his parents are out of town on a therapist mandated vacation to try and reconnect. He’s spent all weekend cleaning and running through his gift half a million times, despite already knowing it inside and out. So he opens the door with a nervous smile and his boyfriend steps over the threshold, beaming at him.

“Hey. Thanks for having me.” Mason says, lowering the wrapped gift he’s holding so he can pull Corey in for a kiss. It’s nothing more than the softest brush of lips, but it leaves Corey’s body thrumming and begging for more.

“Glad we could make it work. Sorry to make you come here.” Corey rubs at the back of his neck and turns, leading Mason toward his bedroom.

“You know I don’t mind being here.” Mason assures. He knows it’s the truth. Corey’s parents barely notice their presence, usually too caught up in a fight or drowning themselves in some type of substance. That’s why he spends most of his nights crawling out his window, sneaking out to bike across town to stay with Mason. He’s never been caught, but he’s sure his parents know he’s not home. They just don’t care.

“I know.” He sits down on the edge of his bed and Mason drops his gift down, grinning as he takes a seat. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

“Happy anniversary.” Mason draws him in for another kiss, fingers splaying over Corey’s chest. “Before we get too far in this, I want to say thank you.”

“We promised no sappy speeches.” Corey warns, his eyebrows pulling together.

“And I won’t give one. I just wanted to thank you for sharing the last year of your life with me. You’ve kind of been this bright ball of sunshine in a scary world. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” The soft admission makes Corey’s throat close up and he rapidly blinks back tears. “I love you, Corey.”

“And I love you.” He can barely speak above a whisper, afraid that his voice will break, but Mason smiles warmly and it gives him strength. “All right. You first.” He says, clearing his throat.

Nodding, Mason hands over his gift. It’s covered in soft blue wrapping paper that almost matches his favorite color and his name written in elegant cursive on the corner. He carefully peels back the paper to reveal a simple white box with no noticeable clues on it. Lifting the lid, he’s greeted with a maroon scrapbook that has a picture of them on the front of it and their names both embroidered below.

“Did you do this?” He breathes out, tracing his fingers along the letters in gold thread.

“I had a little help. I took some classes a few months ago and I’ve spent a lot of time watching YouTube videos.” Mason confesses, his cheeks darkening. “Do you like it?”

“This is...” At a loss for words, he flips open the first page. There’s a receipt framed in ribbons, a handwritten note scrawled next to it with Mason’s thoughts about their first date. Every page tells the story of their relationship, connected by a red string that travels through each page and connects them. It’s Corey’s favorite soulmate trope and his heartbeat quickens as he goes through the scrapbook. It’s breathtaking.

“You’ve saved all of this?” He asks, going back to the beginning. His fingers trace over the receipt that’s in almost pristine condition, creased only in the middle.

“Every piece I could from every date. I knew from the moment you said yes that we would be something special.” Mason tells him, sincerity ringing in every word.

“Now I don’t want to give you my gift.” Corey laughs weakly, trying to remember how to breathe. “This is perfect, Mase.”

“Not nearly as perfect as you.” They share another kiss and Mason carefully takes the scrapbook from him. It goes onto his computer desk and then he sits back down, folding his hands into his lap. “Do you want me to close my eyes or anything?” He asks.

“No.” Shaking his head, Corey rises up and opens his closet door. He pulls out the guitar and a small wrapped gift, handing it over. As he sits cross legged on the bed across from Mason, he adjusts the guitar in his lap and nods at the present. It’s quickly unwrapped, revealing a plan black and white notebook. He can see the confusion and can’t help but smile, watching as Mason flips it open and scans the first page.

“It’s every thought I’ve had about you. Every line that’s come to mind, every poem, and every song.”

“I didn’t know you wrote music.” Mason says, his eyes widening. “Or that you played guitar.”

“I’m a little rusty. I started playing when I was a kid when I would stay at a friend’s house and his dad showed me. Then we moved here. I practiced when I could on other people’s instruments, but I haven’t played in the last couple years since I’ve been working.” He strums across the guitar with care and smiled shyly. “I wrote a song for you. I know it’s not a scrapbook, but I’d still like to share it with you if that’s okay.”

“Like I’d ever say no to you.” Mason scoffs lightly, carefully closing the book. He hugs it to his chest and Corey takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

The notes come with ease. He plays in a way that he hasn’t in years, pouring himself into every line and chord. And when he finally finds the courage to open his eyes, Mason has tears in his own and his mouth is hanging open. It spurs him to keep going, singing about how he wants to kiss the boy in front of him and how he’s wondering how this is real. He strips himself raw in front of his partner, sharing a piece of himself that hasn’t seen the light of day in far too long. And when he strums the final chord, he barely has time to shift the guitar from his lap before Mason’s lips are on his.

“You liked it?” He asks, breathing hard when they finally part.

“You’re amazing, Corey. That was...I don’t even know. Will you play more for me?” Mason asks, resting their foreheads together. As Corey nods, he dives back in for another heated kiss. For anniversaries, this one will certainly be hard to beat.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I had in mind for Corey to write was ‘Kiss the Boy’ by Keiynan Lonsdale, but you can imagine whatever you’d like!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments keep me going.


End file.
